The Long Way Around
by A for Antechinus
Summary: Nikki had been alone for long enough, now she was taking the plunge, she didn't know if it would work, but she needed to try. Dikki so femslash.


_**Okay everyone I know it is a day early, but I thought that I would surprise you all. This story is a one shot. It also has no bearing on any of my other stories (apart from the couple.) I should warn you this is Femslash so if you don't femslash don't flame, any other reason but that is okay. Well I hope that you like it. Cheers A for Antechinus. Oh yes nearly forgot, The characters and the set etc etc etc that you recognise from The Bill is property of The Bill. I just borrow them occasionally. Also the song is The Long Way Around by the Dixie Chicks. The best American band ever. Well better go, Enjoy.**_

_It__'s been two long years now _

_Since the top of the world came crashing down,_

_And I'm getting it back on the road now,_

_But I am taking the long way,_

_Taking the long way around. _

It had been two years since Doug had walked out on Nikki, taking the kids with him to start a new 'family' with his girlfriend. She remembers how she had been amazed that her husband had been having an affair with a colleague at Barton Street without her noticing. The other woman whose name was Alice, had been one of the ones that had come up to Nikki when she had decided to leave for Sun Hill, to say that she was sad to see her go. The move to Sun Hill Nikki had seen as an attempt to keep their marriage alive, not a scam so that her husband could continue to have an affair without getting caught.

She had waited for a whole year after Doug had walked out, hoping that he would change his mind and come back to her. Well, that was until that day in the park where she had been going for a walk. She had seen Doug, Alice, and all the kids. They didn't see her, but she saw how happy they were and realized, then and there, that Doug was never going to come back to her. She was never going to be his again. She had come to an acceptance on that walk and from that moment she started a new chapter in her life.

It had only been a small thing at first, just enjoying working the shift with Diane, well maybe not exactly enjoying it, but it was better than before. Although she had to be careful as why would the sergeants that you had never gotten on with suddenly become nice. At first, Nikki didn't acknowledge her feelings, first and foremost it was Diane, the one she had never gotten on with, and second it was a woman. Yes, being a woman came second even though she had always been attracted to men. She wasn't afraid, and it took less effort to come to terms with her liking a woman than it did to come to terms with who it was.

She had never really had any intention of telling Diane, she thought that it may just be in response to her breaking up with Doug. Di had said a few nice words to her, as she had been in the same position, also as far as Nikki could tell Di was straight. But then a week ago Diane had been injured at work, a girl on drugs had hit out at Di with a knife and had gotten her arm. Nikki had raced to the hospital but Diane would not let her get close. It had hurt like hell, not knowing if Diane was okay. After that Diane had had a week off, so today was her first day back. Nikki had stayed up late last night deciding if she should dare to tell Di, finally she decided her answer.

"P.C Noble, my office," Nikki said to the retreating form of Diane as she was just catching up to the rest of the relief to go to the pub. Well this was it, no going back now.

"Look sarge if it is about that lady Mrs Oliver, she deserved to have that kid yell at her. Can we deal with it tomorrow?"

"Diane shut the door."

"Are you all right sarge?" A slight hint of concern in Diane's voice.

She knew that if she didn't do it now, she never would.

"Diane, I love you."

"What!"

"I know I never should have told you, but after last week..."

"Nikki, it's okay, how long?"

It took Nikki a few minutes to get over the shock of Diane's quick response and acceptance before she realized that she had been asked a question.

"Almost a year."

Then she voiced the question she had been dreading,

"Are you really okay with it Diane, I know it's a shock."

In response to this Diane just moved forward and as if in slow motion, leant forward.

Nikki didn't need prompting she quickly took Diane's proffered lips.

After surfacing after what seemed hours but was only minutes in need of air, Nikki took the last leap.

"My flat's empty, if you're interested."

Diane leaned into Nikki's ear.

"You get changed, I'll meet you out the front in ten."

As Diane walked out the door she turned around and smiled then she was gone.

"Right, change room," Nikki thought, a smile plastered across her face.

For the first time in years she was truly happy.

_My friends from High School married their high school boyfriends._

_Moved into houses in the same ZIP code as their parents lived._

_But I I could never follow_

_No I I could never follow._

**Well Guys I hoped you liked it, so please review. I love reviews and will respond. Anyway better go. More stories to update.**


End file.
